Alternate Europe (Map Game)
▲Home ✖ Rules ✖ Algorithm ✖ Nations ✖ Algorithm results ✖ Archive▲ ▼Main page of AltE games▼ Registration is now open in the map section! I decided to do it the old way and so every player initally gets a fortified city and 500px of land. 'Game details' 'Rules (also see extended rules)' #'Be plausible' and(Quote from wiki rules) don't do drugs while online. #'Be accurate.' #'Gaawd, be polite', turn off your ego and try to be friendly. (That does not include genocide of OTL nations and insulting OTL leaders/countries) #'If you need to resolve something' insert ALG or DIP after your issue. #'Be interesting, creative and tidy.' #'Map (see extended rules)' #'One day one turn. One turn 10 ingame years' #'Everything is limited.' ---- 'Mods' : Head Mod and Mapmaker♚Mr.Darius♚ : Assisting Moderator ♝Sean♝ Sure, I'll do it For now two people will be plenty, if the game goes well and more people join, I may add the third one. 'Map' Remember, it's never too late to join or re-join! 'The Game' '1000 B.C.' Mod Events: Tribes are slowly settling down and creating new states. Many small kingdoms, duchies, cities and similar formations rise and fall every year, but there are some that manage to expand and thrive. Will they keep growing stronger or fall just like many other? Only time will tell... Mod message: Since the game is in early stage, army scores will be boosted. x5 for the first five turns, and x2 for another 5 turns. After that they'll go back to normal. Player Events: Athens: Darius the Great is elected as a new tyrant of Athens and manages to unite quite a big part of Attica under his rule. Some islands are conquered or join his cause willingly. Army stands at around 2,000 men. Recent campaigns almost emptied our treasury and so Darius focuses on economy for now. To use limited space as efficiently as possible, he gives order to heavily increase the output of iron and bronze tools. More mines are established and trade is encouraged. Non arable land is used for cattle and extraction of building materials like stone or timber. Even though Polis needs food, people tend to produce things that are good for trade, like olive oil. This makes Athenae more dependent on trade but also brings more funds from it. Our ships encounter a big new Polis in Κρήτη (Crete) that people call Κνωσός (Knossos). We consider the possibility of close-cooperation with this state but Darius leaves it for the future. Mycenae: 'Mycenae is led by King Cyrus III, who helped the nation to strengthen it's economy and military, making many new farms and many ships. Two expeditions are made this year by sea, one expedition lands in the land of Israel, where the Israelites live, and Aegypt (Egypt) in the South, Aegypt has an beatiful and green river called the Nile, the two expeditions help Mycenaean Cartographers to map the Mediterranean Sea (Mycenaean name: ?). the Expeditions come home after many months at sea and erite about the History, Language and Culture of both nations, which is stored at Knossos Academies. Current religion is Greek Polytheism and Mycenaean Religion, Cyrus III says that the Mycenaean people shall have Feedom of Religion. The Athenian Ships are noticed, and this is seen as a trade request, although as their king Darius the Great choosed to, we shall respect the decision. Farms and Arable land are gathered, which shall make food to Knossos and any other Mycenaean city. Knossos continues to grow as the city's buildings like Market's, Home's and Government Building's continue to be build, as long with the Docks, the cities of Apollonia (north coast of Crete), Itanos, and other continue to grow provided with trade from Aegypt and other and arable lands, which provides crops that are healthy for the inhabitants. *'Athens: 'Since Mycenaean people are very open and cooperative, Darius sees no need to wait and offers extended trade to Mycenae. *'Mycenae: 'We agree, and shall trade with Athens. *'Udahaddar offers trade to Mycenae, including copper, lead and wool. *'Mycenae: '''We accept. '''Edinburgh:' The position of Chieftain of the Votadini is finally claimed by a new warrior after usurping and killing all rivals to the position changing his title to King of the Votadini. With a new start of the empire he sends two exploring ships out west. One to the North to places such as Orcas (Orkney) and to the South to explore the lands below the Alba Kingdom. Along with this he sends a group of men North to Dundee (purple) to ask their chieftain into an alliance for trade and unity against the stronger kingdom of the Pinks. As part of defensive preparations, with war and raiding parties being a common event in the North, he begins a rough training of 20% of all able men to create a permanent army of 1,500: a new concept to the Votadini. For the majority of his lands he lets the people do as they wish letting the economy evolve slowly with small lumber towns and farming towns scattered throughout his lands. In the city of Edinburgh he improves construction upon their docks hoping to build a large ship system for fishing, trade and defense. *'Dundee agrees' to trade with Edinburgh. Hollandia: '''Jan I wins the battle for control and thus becomes our first king. The capital is named Rotterdam, and Jan I effectively unites most of Hollandia, our homeland. We send 3 exploring ships, one which finds an island we name Vestlant, another sails north to a land we call Nortlant and another which sails to the south and the land we find there is called Suitlant. An army of 2.500 men is established. '''Udahaddar is formed as a fairly centralized state, as the tribe unites around a charismatic priestess, Issohadar, who is opposed to the spreading Phoenician influence. Using the influence of the priestesses, she is able to unite the tribe, who successfully expel Phoenician settlers from the city of Eglasar (OTL Iglesas). This gives them control over significant port facilities and infrastructure. The tribe readmits rival Phoenician traders to the city on condition of naval assistance, while the city's numerous ships are used to expand trade networks south and east. Several ships sail east and make landfall in the Peloponnese, leading them to offer trade to Mycenae to replace their dependence on the Phoenicians. Trade is established with the town of Mahon on Minorca, and a priestess is left there to convert islanders. A small regular army of 1000 is recruited from the countryside, and armed with bronze. The various mines in the nearby countryside are brought under close control to provide goods for trade. Using their newfound wealth, the tribe sets up temples of unprecedented size to the Bull-Sun and Water-Moon, as well as temples for lesser deities. Many come from hundreds of miles away to worship. Ulster 'begins building up her military under the rule of King Brain of the Macdonnell clan. He sends a small force of about a thousand men to seize control of OTL Donegal. He also sends troops towards OTL Belfast, so as to established the borders of Ulster and secure it's status. Ships are built and sent out to find suitable trade partners aboard. Trade is established with several lesser kingdoms. Supplies are made for the army, such as swords, spears, etc. *Battle of Donegal turns out to be a complete failure for armies of Ulster. Due to lack of supplies (negative score) they are forced to retreat without fighting. Despite the fact that no fighting occured, Irish tribes become aware of Ulster's expansionism. * just realized I am OTL donegal. So I can't do that. * You do not control OTL Donegal, check the map. Also, no bailing out after you confirmed the attack and lost, please. This time you'll get your edp even despite the war, but next time check everything 10 times before waging war. * I realized the same thing, but was too embarrassed. * Just a game, no need to be. '''Cambridge '''will be led by King George I and unites Cambridge most of it. Cambridge begins to build up the military. King George I sends explorers to London to see if there aren't any threats of buildings being destroyed. '990 B.C. ' ' Mod Events: City state of Sparta is established. David becomes a king of Israelites and makes Jerusalem the capital of his state. Mycenaean cartographers improve the map of Middle East. Player Events: Athens: Agriculture is still weak, and big part of food is imported by traders, but at least now those are our traders that pay taxes to us. Tyrant proposes a new system to increase the agricultural output. People, instead of working on their own small bit of land, are grouped into valley communities (since arable lands are mostly in valleys). All the people that belong to the valley community contribute with land and slaves, with some also working themselves, produced products are distributed accordingly. That doesn't magicaly help but all the lands that were left unused, due to lack of workforce or disputes between neighbors, are now producing food and trading goods. Port Pyrheus is expanded and polis builds more ships. Diplomatic relations are established with the new state to the south. Settlers are sent to the west, they claim 20px of land near the Polis of Corinthos. Mycenae: 'King Cyrus III dies from old age, he was 54 years old, Mournings are held all over the Kingdom, he is suceeded by King Theodorus V, who was his cousin, Theodorus V's regime does not change that much from Cyrus III's regime. Trade with Athens and Udahaddar continues. Trade is offered to the new state Sparta (MOD RESPONSE). Explorers are tasked to seek for an new island in the east by ships, to help Mycenean Cartographers map the Middle East and to deal with the population issue at Crete. After 11 months at sea (Expedition was launched in early February), the Island is named Kýpros (Cyprus) and the city of Cyruspolis, named in honour of King Cyrus III (expansion of Cyprus' east coast is 5 pixels). To protect our Peloponnesian territories in the Greek mainland we build fortifications around cities and build walls around our territories to protect from invading Celts/Natives and Barbarians, the Wall will be called Theodorus' Wall, named in honour of our King Theodorus V, since he ordered the building of the wall, it will begin buikding in 970 BC. Agriculture and Military is improved. *'Sparta 'agrees. '''Cambridge: '''While explorers still finding London incase of threats. King George I sees the London has no damage buildings and told explorers to tour back to the capital city of Cambridge. As explorers are preparing for finding a island. Some clues are not founded yet, but for explorers are exploring to send the information of the island. '''Hollandia: '''Jan I orders expnasion towards the north(20px). Our explorers decide to sail to Vestlant again, this time landing on the island beginning their exploration of the island. Nortlant and Suitlant are not explored further '''Colonia Copia Claudia: '''We decide our capital as Lyon. Mainly local religions are spread throughout the region as our culture. At the time, we are a moderately stable political power in our state. There is no social pyramid. Only two classes. High command, meaning our 4 regional governors Amator, Cyr, Dreux, and Merovech. As well as our national ruler, Asselin. New laws require him to not have all power, for example all 4 governors together have nearly as much say as Asselin. This makes our society and economy run smoothly and citizens seem satisfied with our decisions. We create great moral due to government and many citizens choose to join our local army.'We spread a message to all the peoples and tribes of Gaul that we would like to annex all areas possible to become a larger state. If tribes accept, we will make large tribe leaders governors of their annexed region. Of course, you will be under our rule, but governors will get a say. We will create a parliament. (MOD RESPONSE) '''If enough citizens do agree to change something, the government will most likely listen to avoid rebellions. *Due to Colonia Copia Claudia not having big influence, only '''20px of tribes agree to join it. *If you make union with a state that large, my events will practically control you. Just saying so you know, if you want hardcore game - you can do it. Udahaddar: The tribe expands its control north into the interior of Nuraghia (Sardinia), bringing more of the countryside under its rule (18 px). Naval development continues, with a second Phoenician port at Caralis brought under Udahaddar’s control. The Nuraghic cult, centred on the new temples at Eglesas, is promoted, especially in Minorca, where a temple is built. The port of Mahon is officially garrisoned with 50 men, bringing in new tax resources and access to trade in the west (2 px on Minorca). Many of the inhabitants of the area adopt Nuraghic to better communicate. The army continues to train, fighting against occasional bandit raids or small conflicts with other tribes. Trade goes well, and Udahaddar's traders begin to cut into the Pheonician market share in Sardinia and Spain, with many Nuraghi preferring to deal with their fellows than with foreigners. Edinburgh: With King Cruithne son reaching adulthood he offers a marriage between him and the daughter of the King of the Dundee Kingdom (Purple) unifying them and bringing them both under the Votandini. (MOD RESPONSE) Along with this druids are transported by ship to the northern island of Orcas (Orkney) with a small garrison of 300 men to take control of the island in the Kings hope of uniting all the Pictish Kingdoms under one banner and ruler. (control of only the grey parts of the islands for now) At the same time the economy is developed by forcing all valley land to be turned into crop land and controlled by regional druidic leaders and hill sides to be turned into grazing land. Sruighlea (Stirling) becomes the economical market town of the country with almost all produce and money going through it. In a new plan King Cuirthne disguises 400 of his soldiers as merchants and sends them into the Kingdom of Glaschu (Glasgow) ''and other northern tribes to trade with them. Whilst there they gain information on their military strengths and secretly set fire to grain houses and lumber yards to cause a downfall of their economies. None of them attack Kingdom around Dundee in case they do accept the marriage alliance. An explorers ship is sent to the north of the Pict Kingdoms to determine what new tribes exist above the tribes the King knows of. *'Dundee refuses union''' due to no preceding political relations and strong ties with other Pictish kingdoms. *Despite loosing around 50 men en route (unknown and pretty big route), expedition successfuly lands in Orcas. Due to hard conditions, unknown terrain and minor bandit raids, 50 more people die on the island. 20px of land is claimed. '980 B.C.' ' ' Mod Events: Trade in Mediterranean region starts thriving again and more tribes start thinking about their states. Mod Message: I suggest that anyone who wants more metagame would pop in to Nations page and update "Other info" about their country. Also, I would be thankful if you invite anyone who might be interested to join AltE. Player Events: Colonia Copia Claudia: '''Because we didn't get many tribes to join, only one new regional governor rules. Meanwhile, in the new joined tribes of the south, tribes convince Asselin to try and conquer 5px in the south of enemy tribes. We surprise attack from on a large stripe of hills and close in on them a mile west. The army currently has no leader so it has to be run by Asselin himself. In the northlands, we improve relations with large tribes by communicating and trading our simple goods. Luckily, we speak the same language as the north tribes and we are fighting the south tribes, who are their enemies. A few explorers decide to see what the far north brings so they travel all the way to the Jutes who they meet and trade with. '''Edinburgh: With trade at the moment to Dundee only really able by ship at the moment, King Cuirthne leads an army of 600 to attack Peairt (Perth) and claim the land for the Votandini and start the uniting of the Pictish Kingdoms whilst also improving their trade routes for their economy (if attack is successful gaining 7px to create a land border with the Purple Kingdom.) 400 men remain behind to guard the Kingdom from any raids whilst 200 additional men and some villagers are sent up to join the 200 in Orcas and begin the building of a Fishing port and a temple to the Gods of the Sea under the orders of the druids. They also start to move out into the main island further (5px north). A third explorers ship is sent north to map the lands above Orcas. Trade is offered to the Kingdom of Alba in exchange for maps of the lands below them (MOD RESPONSE) *Expands 7px up without war Cambridge: '''The explorers are still finding an island and exploring across the ocean. The wall could be in progress, as King George I delivers the message for the builders for a defensive walls to keep in the danger of other enemies. King George I establishes culture as Angli, language as Anglish. With all the information he recieved about the Cambridge. '''Udahaddar continues to expand its trade networks throughout the Mediterranean, undercutting Phoenician trade networks with abetter understanding of local needs, as well as nearer ports. The settlement on Minorca expands 20 px, bringing the entire island under its control (please add to map). On Sardinia, relations with nearby Nuragic tribes are improved, mainly through religious and trade contacts. More ships are constructed on Phoenician models, and the army expands, trains, and arms itself with bronze weapons. Trade is offered to three Celtiberian tribes, offering lead, wool, and wine for tin and silver. (Mod Response) *'Celtiberian tribes agree' to trade. *Minorca is far bigger than that. Mycenae: '''Economy is improved due to the trade with Athens, Sparta and Udahaddar. King Theodorus V continues his reign, ordering more explorer's to Kýpros (Cyprus) (Expansion on Cyprus' east coast is 9 pixels). Agriculture is improved, and the city of Cyrusopolis in Kýpros being expanded, with the establishment of the Governor's palace and the Cyrusopolis Senate. Since Peloponnesia has much stone we build stone-gathering sites to help the building of the Theodorus Wall, that will begin being built in 970 BC. '''Ulster '''sends a mighty army of over 2000 warriors to take OTL Belfast and thus expand Ulsters borders enough to give it a massive coastline. King Brian MacDonnell has died, and his son, Finn, now rules as king. He begins massive improvements of Ulster's military and supplies, creating a standing army to help with this goal. Leather armour is now worn by most of the men, and many of them are equipped with robust shields and throwing spears. Swords are used by others. Cavalry is introduced, and as a test, as well as a means of securing the interests of Ulster and claiming vengeance for the defeat of two decades ago, 200 cavalry and 500 foot soldiers are sent to take over Donegal, in a move that would greatly expand Ulster's territory, if successful. Spies are deployed in several rival tribes, examining which may pose a threat to Ulster. Supply lines are established for the armies. Naval expansion and build up continues, with new ships being sent out to explore the neighbouring island. Written records are kept. '''No espionage yet, too early. Nearly 3,000 men for this time, in Ireland, on the land this small seems pretty unlikely too. Also, you can not decide how much land you get from the battle. Either you just attack, or expand and specify how many pixels and where. Leinster: 'The O'Rourke tribe has become High Kings of Leinster and King Tiren O'Rourke sends a messenger to Ulster to inform the new King, Finn, that the O'Rourke tribe does not seek war. The King does however, begin to build an army up and encourages young girls to become blacksmiths and young boys do start training how to fight so that in the future, Leinster can seize nearby settlements. *'Ulster '''will most likely leave Leinster alone, but should Leinster make any move the can be see as threat to Ulster will be taken as such. '''Hollandia: '''Horses are now officially being used by the Hollandic army. The army reaches 3.000 men, which are used to defeat southern tribes in OTL Brabant, to unify the people in the land of Batavia(Unification Casus Belli), but also because of strategic and political interests. 700 men are used as foot soldiers, and 300 men as cavalry. The infantry are equipped with spears, shields and swords, the cavalry with spears. The men who stay at home are ordered to work at the forgeries and the farms, to supply for our army, and this is successful. The men are well supplied, and King Jan I rides among them, 26 years old. His son Roelof is 9 years old and stays in Rotterdam. We expand 20px to the north. *Bring your army down a bit '''Athens: Agriculture is becoming stronger as we expand. To strenghten trade, we establish 4 outposts with 5px each on the straits of Vosporos and Helesphontes. We finaly manage to claim territories in the west and so Athenians finally have easy access to the Gulf of Corinthos, where Port of Germeno is established. This also helps our economy by increasing trade with Italia, but main trading partners are still southern Lydians, Mycenaeans and Phoenicians. Trade deals are made with Thraki. The reforms on agriculture are finally finished and our food production had a slight boom in the last 10 years. Tyrrant Darius established 3 councils that will help him control expanding Polis, one for Economy, one for Military and one for Administration. He also starts saving some money from budget to establish national enterprises that would directly fill our vaults. '970 B.C.' Mod events: Due to extensive trade in Mediterranean maps of Italia are improved. Latin city of Rome is discovered by nuraghi traders. Assyrian king changes. King of israelites dies. Punic people in OTL Tunisia are rebeling against Phoenician settlers. Cambridge: '''King George I establishing religion as Cambridge polytheism. While the explorers still try to get the job done. The wall is not ordered yet by King George I near Cambridge, he orders when his information of the wall building at Cambridge will be. '''Colonia Copia Claudia: '''With the recent success in the South, we continue to battle the tribes using smart tactics and higher vantage points. We surronud and infiltrate each tribe successfully again and again as we expand 20px into the qonquered South tribes. Many of the North tribes ally us in defeating the tribes of the south. Our travelers amaze the Jutes with their goods for trade and create a second trade route to the left and through water. Our government improves. Asselin I dies from sickness at an age of 42. His son Gallius, (22) becomes the new ruler and in his first year, he fortifies Lyon. In his third year, he makes Celtic Polytheism the official religion. All citizens follow with great worship and a strong society. Finally, in his 5th to present years he focuses solely on military and builds a large fighting force that continues to grow and expand. *Due to unnecessary force that is being used against them, Gaul tribes to the south of CCC are starting to think about armed resistance, minor guerilla activity is used to sabotage supply routes of hostile armies. '''Athens: After a big expansion of trade last decade, agriculture plays far less important role in our economy. More and more poor families and lone farmes choose to take a chance and move to Propontis region (Sea of Marmara). Due to new wave of settlers, all four outposts are expanded by 10px each. To strenghten our positions in Italian trade, two 5px outposts are established, one on the coast of Epirus and one to the south of Mesapia. Despite friendly relations with Sparta, Tyrrant Darius is afraid they may claim Peloponesia and become a threat to Athenian Hegemony in Greek lands. Military council is slightly reformed to include all strategoses and strategoi, rather than only politicians. Regular land army of 1,000 men is established. 20 ships with 400 navy men are patroling islands and outposts at all times. First national enterprises start employing landless freemen and other poor people, not only doing favor to them, but also using pretty cheap workforce to increase the flow of gold to budget. Darius feels like he is not going to live for any longer and so assembles the first Demos since the Great Hellenic Crysis (Greek Dark Ages) to improve anything he can before dying. His son Atticus, aged 25, already being quite notable politician, is ready to take his place in the future. Edinburgh: 'In 971 the druids of Orcas finish the building of their new temple to the God of the Sea and commemorate it by a ritual sacrifice of over 200 fish. The sighting of a whale off the coast of Orcas shows the Sea Gods approval and King Cuirthne who is now at least 50 takes part in a ritual whale hunt for luck. The druids expand their hold into mainland Orcas preaching of the new temple encouraging likewise Picts to come and join and work in the finished port and whale station. (Expansion 15 px north). The natives talking of a land further north still means that the Prince Domnal leads a new expedition of two ships with 50 druids and 200 men to this Northland. There they land and explore hoping to claim land (5px) They discover a new breed of horse with strength and sturdiness outwieghing their own breeds. These horses are sent home to start a breeding program run by the Queen around newly captured ''Peairt (Perth). In 975 the King dies and the Prince is crowned the new leader using the newly found horses to open new iron ore mines and improve the farming methods with new plough horses. In 978 the King Domnal continues his fathers dream declaring himself King of the Picts and offers trade to all Pictish Kingdoms (MOD RESPONSE) whilst expanding further into the Kingdom of Glaschu offering its King the position of Lord of the South West. (30 px west) *Due to Domnal's saying about being the King of Picts, many other Pictish kings are feeling the danger and refuse to trade. Both neighboring kingdoms agree. *Expedition to Northland fails but expansion in the west goes better than expected and extra 5px are claimed there. '''Udahaddar continues to expand its trade networks, especially into the Western Mediterranean, with the Celtiberians. Expansion on Sardinia continues, with more and more of the countryside coming under Udahaddar's control (30 px), largely voluntarily and peacefully. New supplies of silver and tin from Spain fund an increase in the military, particularly the navy, with new ships laid down. Seeking to gain further control of trade in the Western Mediterranean, an outpost is founded at Masrasaxlokk on Malta (10 px). Udahadar ships declare that any Phoenician traders passing through the Straits of Messina will henceforth have to pay tolls. The discovery of a large and organized Latin state at Rome is noted with interest, but the focus of trade remains in the west. The settlement on Minorca expands another 10px. Protection is offered to the Punic rebels at Carthage provided they accept a preferential trade agreement. Mod Response Needed *'Phoenicians ignore' any demands and threat Nuraghi that any further provocations may not end well. *'Carthaginian people '''are not responding since they have no representatives yet. '''Mycenae: '''With the economy good enough and the stone and iron gathering complete, the Theodorus Wall begins to be built in Peloponesia. 5 Expeditions are set on Italia, while an expedition was going for Italia, a powerful storm happened and blowed the expedition east, the expedition discovers a strange land, which is named Illyria, the culture's are primitive and have tribes. *'Kýpros: Kýpros officialy made a colony. Kýpros expands 10 pixels. *Where do you want your wall exactly? Fending off Mycenaean lands in Peloponesos? *In Peloponesia, it is to fend off Barbarian and Celtic invaders. 'Ulster '''takes about 50px from the Donegal area after an expansion into the region. Written records are kept of this. At the same time, however, King Finn Macdonnell begins preparing to take over all land east of Ulster, all the way to Antrim. Military build up and recurtment continues, with cavalry and infantry beginning trained for war. King Finn leads his armies on a massive invasion of the Antrim Glens, with the goal of seizing this area from the tribesmen living there. He leads a force of over 1000 men to do so. Meanwhile, he sends one of his generals, Lugh, to take OTL Sligo, in a bold move which is meant to ensure the the whole sea north of Ulster is under it's control. Finn begins calling upon the various Irish tribes to unite with Ulster, promising that all those who join this proud kingdom will be rewarded for it greatly. His emassaries explain of the glories of a united Erie, which will prove to the world the power of the Irish race. Influence over other tribes continues. Naval Ships are sent to southern Wales once King Finn hears word of an island neighbouring Erie. They begin exploring and mapping the area, with some th explorers encounterin native Welshmen. Many of the Explorers call upon the king to establish a settlement on the island, but the King decides not to, as there are other matters to be dealt with first. He does, however, give permission for the formation of an Ulster navy. The duty of this small navy is to explore the neighbouring island, and possibly establish a settlement on it in the near future. A small settlement is established on an island off the coast of Ulster, which is called Glasvay Island. How many are you sending to fight in "Sligo"? '960 B.C. ' ' Mod events: Libyan pharaophs start ruling Egypt. Punic rebels took Carthage and claimed most of the land settled by Phoenicians or Punic people. This cuts Phoenician influence in the wester part of Mediterranean and self-proclaimed King of Tingis creates Kingdom of Tingis from Iberian and Berberic lands. Due to numerous violent acts towards their people, Irish tribes decide to unite against Ulster, more than 30 small tribes create the Confederation of Eire, Leinster is asked to help. Athens: Tyrrant Darius established Demos as a permanent council that supervises the leader of Polis and represents people in the government. He dies shortly after that and Atticus comes to power. The new tyrrant continues the expansion. The outposts that were established last decade are expanded by 10px each. One outpost of 10px is created in eastern Sikelia (Sicily). All of the outposts in Propontis are expanded by 5px each. It is estimated that islands and colonies now make up bigger part of our agriculture than Attica, the same can be said about trade and overal budget. Despite that, Athens still grow quickly and are a vital center for our economy. Polis continues establishing its own businesses, focusing on fishing and building/selling ships. Profit from these enterprises finally becomes noticeable, but most of it still goes to establish even more docks and fishing companies. Seeing as state makes reasonable money from fishing, private companies pop up across the lands of Polis, especially on the islands and in Propontis. Cambridge: 'The leader thoughts the wall will soon to be built, as explorers still try to reach their exploration of the island. With no threats in their interests. King George I was told the explorers that if they found something, they have to go back from Cambridge. As no useless information is recieved. '''Mycenae: '''King Theodorus V reaches 51 years old, and announces Prince Linus of Peloponesia as next king. More expeditions are sent to Italia, and an small colony is made by an expedition, named Koúkos, near OTL Catanzaro (5 pixels), a outpost, dock, and few houses are made, and the Mycenean Government urges people in overpopulated cities to move there. Building on the Theodorus Wall continues, as the economy is improved. Military is improved with many ships are made. *'Kýpros: '''Kýpros expands by 5 pixels. '''Edinburgh: '''With the northern expedition failed the King declares to wait before trying a second expansion. Instead he orders the construction the new naval army of 20 huge boats. The flagship of this fleet being the Cuirthnay after the old King. The Queen mother's stables of new ''Sealtainn (Shetland) ''horses are flourishing with the ponies increasing production in all mines and labour in farms. She therefore starts a breeding program of the war horses of Scotland for new steeds which could be used in battle for chariots. King Domnal realizing the fear he poses to the independent Pictish Kingdoms tries to improve relations inviting the Kings to Dundee and Sruighlea (Stirling) by showing the flourishing of trade occurring already and the prosperity being brought to the Kingdoms because of it. The expansion into Glaschu increases with another 30 pixels. The druids set up a new temple in the center of the forest to the nature and earth gods. They head north from there preaching the faith to the other Kingdoms on the orders of King with druids from Orcas heading down by boat to do the same in the hope to increase belief and relations further. Expansion on Orcas continues by the 200 armed men for 20 px north. '''Leinster Due to the vast aggression of Ulster and their crimes against the Irish people, and also due to fearing their own safety and wanting a united Ireland, Leinster join with the Confederation of Eire in their fight against Ulster to bring down the tyrant King Finn. In other news, the harbour by the River Liffey starts to thrive as more people move there and learn the craft of shipbuilding. The economy improves because of this. Also the program encouraged by the King 20-30 years ago is still in place and beginning to bear fruits. With so many children steered towards the military means that the Leinster Army has grown massively. *How many troops are you sending? Ulster '''prepares for war with the Confederation of Erie, and builds up the military by over twice it's strength, giving it over 2000 men ready for war. Colonization of the islands off Scotland begins, with the navy taking control of all the main ports in the islands. We capture the Antrim Glens, and prepare to seize OTL Belfast, so as to help unite the Irish tribes of Erie. Due to Leinster aggression, we launch our navy in an attack upon them, and move as much of our forces as possible to deal with them. This results in most of the plans for colonization being abandoned. The army, lead by Prince Lugh, is greatly increased, as he begins raising militia troops, who are trained by professionals to keep them in order. Swords, spears, and shields are made for the army. An invasion is launched against Leinster. Written records are still kept. We make a settlement in the Isle of Man, and begin conquering the Manx tribes, with over 500 men taking part in the subjection of the Manx. Economic expansion begins as our trade with the non-confederate tribes profits greatly for us. King Finn MacDonnell dies, and his son, Prince Lugh, takes the throne. *Provide the values in pixels and specify what do you want, if not, these will be crossed out/ignored. *You don't want to unite the Irish tribes of Eire, they have already united against you. Also is 2000 soldiers appropriate considering the entire population of the nation is 70,000 at this time, meaning the area you control probably has a population of no more than 4000-5000. Anyway that aside: ''Leinster holds a feast on the day of Finn MacDonnell's death and prepares for their attack with the Confederation of Eire in attacking Ulster.'' *where did you get this info? and btw, Darius has been letting me do this stuff so far. *That info comes from Mod events. '''Udahaddar expands 30 px north into Nuraghia, while its commercial and cultural influence over the Nuraghi tribes increases. Each of the outposts established at Marsaxlokk and Minorca expand 7 px, and are fortified to protect their importance to trade. The navy continues to expand, with most military development focusing on that direction. Trade with Celtiberia continues successfully, and the Nuraghi religion and language increasingly influences Celtiberian culture. A fortified port is founded at Narbo (Narbonne), 6px, and a trade agreement is requested with the Rutheni. Diplomats arrive in Carthage, where they offer the King an trade and propose a mercantile-military alliance to undercut Phoenician influence. (Mod Response for both) *'Rutheni accept' the agreement. *'Carthage' is not willing to fight against Phoenicians since they are not a problem anymore, but would gladly trade with Udahaddar. '950 B.C.' ' ' Mod events: Carthage and Kingdom of Tingis sign peace with Phoenicians, trade in Mediterranean recovers. Rome, as we know it today, is founded (That is very unpopular theory but for the sake of the game being more interesting, I'll do it) Disputes over irish lands between Ulster and Leinster continues. (you can either complete your "battle orders" such as army size in the last turn or this) Mod message: Well, we have completed 5 turns. Some people are more active than other, but in general I'm satisfied with what we have. I'd also like to know what you have to say about AltE so far, let me know in the Talk Page. Athens: Tyrrant Atticus sends delegations to Carthage, Udahaddar and Tingis with requests to establish extensive trade. While waiting for them to respond, he halts the expansion of colonies and orders a huge expansion of 70px in the mainland. Settlers spread so far, they manage to reach Corinthos, so we establish our administration there. Agriculture outputs much more products and once again is the main source of our income in mainland. State continues establishing fishing companies on the islands. Colonies bring huge amounts of gold into the treasury and Atticus expands the now-official "Polis Reserve" to store 10 years worth of army supplies in gold. Administrational reforms are promised and planned, but no one knows if Demos will reach agreement with the Three Councils and Atticus. While that is in progress, army reforms are ready, it is decided to create two official "army centers" and two "navy centers", in Athens/Corinthos and Pyrheus/Germeno. They will act as training facilities and mobilisation points in the Polis. This will possibly increase organisation of our army. To dominate the seas and protect our colonies in the future, Polis noticeably increases its spendings on expanding and equiping navy. Mycenae: 'To reconquer our homeland, Island of Kriti (Crete), we launch invasions of neighbouring weak tribes, and expand 15 pixels on Kriti (Crete). King Theodorus V reaches 61 years old, and Prince Linus of Peloponesia, his choosen next king, reaches 14 years old. Building on the Theodorus Wall continues, with half of it being completed. *'Kýpros: 'Kýpros expands 10 pixels, a trade route is established. *'Koúkos: '''The Colony of Koúkos expands, with Farms, small walls, more houses and a Senate being established, a trade route is established to connect with the resg of Mycenae and Knossos. Expansions by 10 pixels. *How many troops are you sending? '''Udahaddar accepts Athens' offer of trade. Although trade in the Western Mediterranean has now resumed its normal course, Udahaddar's non-involvement in the recent conflict has enabled it to gain an increasing share of the region's trade, at the expense of competitors like the Phoenicians. Naval expansion is prioritized to protect these new contacts, with dozens of new ships being laid down. As the resources necessary to maintain the fleet increase, the amount of land needed also increases. Udahaddar, through regional alliances and healthy trade contacts, expands its sway 60 px north along the coast. Trade is offered to Tingis (Mod Response), and the settlement at Marsaxlokk expands 10 px. Eglesas has become an increasing cultural and economic centre, and walls are constructed to defend it. *'Kingdom of Tingis agrees' to trade. *Eglesas is already fortified. If you want separate walls or walls connecting to its fortifications, specify where exactly. (In my talk page or wherever) Cambridge: 'The explorers still exploring the island. Meanwhile, King George I looks to tell the builders to build the wall around Cambridge for a defense. With naming Cambridge Wall. He told that the wall material will be stone. '''Ulster '''sends 500 men in an invasion of the Erie Confederation. Military recruitment continues, and the militia troops are raised for defensive purposes. A cavalry force of 200 men is raised, and sent to help in the invasion of the Erie Confederation. The settlers in the North of Man begin fighting off attacks by the native Manx, and the navy is sent to help them. We gain at least 30px from the settlement in Man. 'Notes This lingustic map could help you decide to what tribes family your nation will belong. Also a good tool for all nation the maps. Another map tool for all nation maps. Sometimes picture thumbnail is not accurate, so before editing it or asking why I didn't, check the full resolution. ---- 'Changes' 5 recent changes: Economy requirements changed to be less arbitrary. Trade routes are no longer a thing since they favored south-eastern players. Minor changes to a starting map. Main page interface and structure of turns changed quite a bit. (And it may continue changing because I'm obsessed with perfection) Fortification rules changed. 'THANKS!'